Her Tainted Blood
by NotOnlineAnymore
Summary: A songfic of how Ginny suffered through her third year. A year after The Chamber of Secrets. REVIEW! rated T for blood and cutting. [One Shot]


_**First time I wrote a song fic. So please be nice. I never even read one before. So I don't know how it goes like. But I hope its like this.**_

_**A song fic of Ginny Weasley as she try to over come the brick of insanity of the Chamber of Secrets**_

_Ginny sat on her bed. Her roommates were all asleep. She was confused and scared. It had been one year now. Since the incident of Tom Riddle and The Chamber of Secrets. Every night she has nightmares of Tom coming back for her._

_She stood up and walked out of her room, sneaking out of the common room she walked till she came to the Room of Requirement. To her surprise it had changed into a dark room. Lights were very dim and red in color. The walls were black and red. There was a black postal bed at the side at the corner. It gave a dark and forbidding look. But Ginny didn't mind, after all, she was the one who wanted this room._

_She locked the door and went to the bed. She took out a pocket knife that she stole from one of the mudbloods. Mudblood, she never used to call them that. But then maybe Tom did get to her after all._

_She lifted up her sleeves up. There lay a collection of beautiful scars. Some, made by Tom from the last year, but it was mostly caused by herself. She was turning numb, and cutting herself seems to be the only thing that made her feel human. She struck down her knife and fresh blood spilled. She had cut deep. She could already feel the blood leaking onto her nightgown. She began to sing._

**_"_She sits in her corner,**

**Singing herself to sleep."** _As she lay down onto the pillow. Her voice was a mere hoarse whisper. Blood was dripping._

**"Wrapped in all of the promises **

**That no one seems to keep." **_She thought of how her brother promised that he will take care of her._ _How her family promised. How her friends promised._

**"She no longer cries to herself, **

**No tears left to wash away."** _She wished she would just grow up. She wished that she would stop crying like a baby. She had leaked out so much tears that it was impossible for her to cry anymore._

**"Just diaries of empty pages,  
Feelings gone astray. **

**But she will sing ,"** _she thought of Tom, going through diaries and the way her feeling was let loose the moment she saw him. More blood rushed through her arm._

**"Everything burns **

**While everyone screams **

**Burning their lies **

**Burning my dreams,"** _her life was useless. She is useless. Her dreams, torn apart by a man, a boy even. All of her hope, gone. Gone the moment that he had torn her heart apart and tortured her._

**"All of this hate **

**And all of this pain **

**I'll burn it all down **

**As my anger reigns **

**Till everything burns." **_Hate. One of the word she commonly used, a word she always thought of. Pain. A feeling that she was so used to that it just numbed her now. Rage and hurt pumped through her veins so much that is was part of her blood. She wanted to get it all out._

**"Walking through life unnoticed,"** _her parents, her brothers. Sure they may care a little, but they don't understand. They think she is vulnerable all the time. They don't know the pain she is going through. They treat her like a baby. _**"Knowing that no one cares"**

**"Too consumed in their masquerade **

**No one sees her there **

**And still she sings"** _It was true. Ron was just busy thinking of what Harry of Hermione thinks of him. Fred and George are too occupied with their future joke shop. Bill and Charlie are too far away and Percy isn't counted as part as the family anymore. _

_She was beginning to feel faint from the lost of blood._

**'Till everything burns **

**While everyone screams **

**Burning their lies **

**Burning my dreams"** _her frustration began building in her. Her angelic features now gone, torn apart by her devilish side. The dark is beginning to consume her, Her face is now pale. With blood all over her clothes and her beautiful red hair fanned out. She looked no more angelic. More like a dangerously beautiful creature._

**  
"All of this hate **

**And all of this pain **

**Burn it all down **

**As my anger reigns **

**Till everything burns"** _for a year now this had been going on. But no one cared. No one believed her. Her taste for revenge and her numbness against pain caused her to become slightly mad._

**"Everything burns **

**Watching it all fade away **

**All fade away **

**Everyone screams."** _A fire of rage was in her. She was beginning to scream out the lyrics. Tears coming into her eyes. But not leaking out, never leaking out. The only things that she let leak out the most is her own blood._

**"Watching it all fade away **

**While everyone screams."** _She hated her family for not understanding. She hated Harry for not being there for her. She hated Tom for making her be like this. She hated Hermione for not being there for her._

**"Burning their lies **

**Burning my dreams **

**All of this hate **

**And all of this pain **

**I'll burn it all down **

**As my anger reigns **

**Till everything burns"** _But most of all, she hated herself for being so small and gullible. _

_The blood stopped coming out, but she was still feeling the after effect. She felt like a drunken man._

**  
"Everything burns **

**Watching it all fade away **

**Everything burns **

**Watching it all fade away..."** _Then she realized, with tears finally leaking out, mixing together with the blood. That the song was exactly like her... as she dropped into a dead faint._

_**Fin**_

**_Done. Was it nice? I'm not really sure if this is how a song fic is like. Because I never _**

_**read any of it. This is my first time writing a song fic. So PLEASE be nice and review! **_

**_Flame on if you want. But be nice if u can! REVIEW! REVIEW PEOPLE!_**

_**Song is by Ben Moody ft. Anastacia. Soundtrack of Fantastic Four.**_


End file.
